Stacyplays
Stacy Hinojosa, '''born August 23rd, 1983, is a video content creator for YouTube. She is known being positive in her videos, and enjoys spreading this to her viewers. She also tends to show appreciation for her fans, and frequently showcases their submitted fanart in her popular series, Dogcraft. On her gaming channel, '''stacyplays, she collaborates with other YouTube video game content creators, and makes videos about her progress in the series that she is in. The main focus on her stacyplays channel is Minecraft''' gaming videos, but she also enjoys indie and adventure games. Recently, she also does Monday video updates where she makes a one-on-one video about events and things that interest her. Stacy also has a video-blog channel called, '''stacyvlogs, where she gives her viewers short video-blogs about interesting times in her life. She also is a consultant for the Epic Reads YouTube channel, among other professions such as: Writer, Gamer Milk Aficionado, Producer, and Photographer. She goes on a vacation every year to Utah where she then continues on to Idaho and Whashington D.C. Gaming Series Minecraft * The Cube SMP The Cube SMP is a Survival Multiplayer server, where Stacy joined last year. She has a very productive shop on the Cube, and has built many different shops. For example, a Donkey Depot, Cat Café, Equine Emporium, and even an Ink Shack. She also has a colorful clay block home on top of a Mesa biome, and the house is based on the Pixar movie "Up". Since the Cube is a multiplayer server, she runs into other members. Most notably: Graser10, Grapeapplesauce, HeyImBee, DevonDoesGames, ThatOneTomahawk, Childolphin, etc.. But, in Graser10's Cube Episode 166, titled "Explosive Surprise" and in her Cube Episode 49, titled "Sunset on the Cube", she revealed that after her 50th episode, she would retire the series. * Dogcraft Dogcraft is a modded world where Stacy adopts (rescues) different breeds of dogs and builds things out of her real life or her own imagination like Quonset, Hydrant, Barkery, School For Dogs, Vet, Puppy Pawnd, Pumpking's Patch, Baby Milk Bottle, Hot Cocoa Glass, Alpine's Slide and others. The included mods are (as of the end of 2014): * Copious Dogs * Doggy Talents * Baby Animals * Extra Biomes * RudoPlays Shaders * Rikmuld's Camping Mod * The School Mod * BakeryCraft * DecoCraft * ChristmasCraft She has currently been shown to be very successful in this series. She has even named two dogs, which are her main dogs in the series, after her real-life dogs. Stacy also hopes to one day name 101 pet dalmatians after her viewers, and has kept pretty well to her word so far. Dogcraft is unique, as in its early, and some later episodes, she has a tiny window in the corner of her dogs Page and Molly playing, eating, and sleeping. Usually, at the beginning of the episode Stacy goes to her Minecraft Art Gallery and showcases most of the artwork sent by the viewers. * The Cube UHC Stacy, and her close friend Joey, were asked to participate in season 5 of UHC, which stands for Ultra HardCore. She was able to last up to second place, but ultimately, she died. Stacy returned to the sixth season of UHC later, without Joey. This season was a partner season, and she was randomly selected to be with KermitPlaysMinecraft, where they both eventually killed in the fifth episode. Stacy and her friend Joey Graceffa prerecorded several informal "Practice UHC" videos, and it mainly consisted of her mentoring him on how to play a Minecraft Survival Series without cheating. As in most series when he died, he simply spawned most of his items in. Stacy participated in the seventh season of UHC. This time, she was all alone, as the rules of this season didn't include teams as the previous one did. A special feature of this season was using the microphone plugin Mumble, which makes players able to hear other players if they are within 100 blocks from the player. Sadly, Stacy lost the last couples of footage of the episode, and she apologized for not being able to upload them. She made it to the final four, but was killed by Grapeapplesauce. Stacy returned for season eight of UHC, with several changes occuring to this season. Such as being on a completely vanilla Minecraft server, and having a team of three. Stacy's team was called "Tigermilk", comprised of TofuuGaming and TheCampingRusher. Their team was the last team to keep full hearts, however, during a fight the members of her team rushed into battle while she tried to shoot from distance. Rusher and Tofuu were killed almost immediately, taking down a member of the opposing team with them. She was the last survivor of Team Tigermilk. She was quickly tracked and chased down by Parker_Games. She hesitated, as she had never killed on UHC before, but she fought him and won, and was granted her first ever UHC kill. She realized she had become too bold, and retreated underground for safety, where she stayed safe until the final three. The other two survivors were from the same team, however, so she had to fight them one versus two. She was finally killed by ThatOneTomahawk and HBomb94 After Season eight of UHC, Stacy didn't return. She believed that she had enough of an adventure with the last one, and had other projects to do. * Bookcraft Bookcraft's first episode was uploaded Oct 7, 2014. She sets off in a fresh vanilla Minecraft world with one mission and one mission only - build books! Yes, in this series of Stacy's, she picks out her favorite books and builds scenes using Minecraft materials. The first book she ventured into, was The 21 Balloons. But she thought it would not be appropriate to hop into creative mode and build with all the materials at her fingertips. Stacy was looking for a challenge, so bravely and boldly, she created a survival world that would hold all of the majestic builds of Bookcraft! The Long Dark * The Long Dark is a post-apocalyptic survival game, found on Steam. Stacy's goal was to get to 10 days of surviving in severe canadian wilderness, however the game was still in Alpha and many features have been implemented since, for instance, the developers included a new item "Stacy's Grape Soda" named after Stacy, which is something she is very proud of and thankful for. NoobQuest * Noobquest is a survival Xbox One series single player world where Stacy's main goal is to unlock and finish all of the achievements. The series is called "NoobQuest" because Stacy is trying, by unlocking all the achieventsts, to finally shed her skin as a "Noob" and journey on to have an increased knowledge of Minecraft. She plays as a Fox. Sub Series Stacy took part in an hour-long''' Survival Games''' episode in celebration of Graser's 400th survival game episode and HBomb94's 100's survival game episode, with the mumble plug-in installed. Stacy luckily managed to make it to the final two, before finding and taming her very own Dog, and naming it Wink after one of her Dogcraft animals. Unfortunately, her dog failed to attack, and Stacy was eventually killed by Graser. Stacy and Joey have also played The Crafting Dead: Season 3 '''with IJustine, the third continuation of the Crafting Dead series, a survival series taken place in a Zombie Apocalypse, the Pumpkin Quest Adventure Map with LDShadowLady and Joey Graceffa. The Pumpkin Quest series ended after eight episodes, and The Crafting Dead was put on a long break due to a scheduling issue with Justine and the others, and was eventually confirmed by Stacy to be cancelled. One of her more recent multiplayer series is Attack Of The B-Team, which they play along with Shawn. Once again, Stacy teamed up with Joey for another series called Sea Temple Quest', an ocean monument challenge where Joey and her prepare the necessary items to raid the new underwater temples in Minecraft and defeat the temple guardian. Unlike most of the other series, however, no mods of any kind were used, only a recent Minecraft Snapshot. Stacy also played a game called' Shelter', where she played as a badger who must guide her five baby badgers through a forest. She later nicknames the baby badgers Gus, Honey, Hazel, Pomme, and Puddle. However, by the end of the game, she was attacked and killed by a hawk, and her character eventually died, leaving the last surviving badger,Honey, alone to fend for herself. Stacy also participated along with iHasCupquake for a new series called '''Diversity', where they both cooperate to solve puzzles and challenges. (More information in Mini Series Section) Mini Series Stacy also has had several mini-series, often lasting only up to three episodes. With''' Lego: The Hobbit', Warner Bros. sent her a free copy so she could try it out on her channel. In '''Orphanage', Stacy plays alongside Joey Graceffa, where they explore a Haunted Orphanage. They were shown to make several mistakes in the Orphanage series, often having to take quick breaks so they could fix a problem. She also took part in a Minecraft Mini-Series based on the movie 'Earth To Echo', where she plays with three other Youtubers, DulJuice , finsgraphics, and Skypercain. In the series, the four of them help an alien called Echo in search for supplies, and a key while on the run from government agents. Another one of her mini-series is Find The Button, where the object of the game is to find a button to find the next level. This mini-series reunites her, Joey, and Lizzie from her previous series''' Pumpkin Quest'. By the final episode, Stacy found a total of 10 buttons, with Joey and Lizzie both finding 5. '''Samorost 2' is another game that she has played. In Samarost 2,the player's dog has been captured by aliens and to rescue him you must complete a series of puzzles. She also plays a variety of Minecraft related games with Strawburry17. Diversity was also an exciting series Stacy had begun with IHasCupquake. In order to win, they had to complete a variety of puzzles to gain all the colors of wool. Once they had all 10 colors, they had bravely and boldly conquered the map. Then, on Nov. 1, 2014, Stacy and Cupquake came back for Diversity 2! The map was varied in many ways, making the challenges even more epic than before! Stacy also recently began playing Tri, the first episode being uploaded Oct. 16, 2014. If you know Stacy, you know she loves animals and Tri suits her needs perfectly. It features her favorite animal (aside from dogs): Foxes! The game is puzzle-based with a bit of parkour. Though Stacy despises parkour, she did quite well the first episode. The episode shows her completing the task of finding all three fox statues, which is the first puzzle. Also, Stacy is not alone! She is accompanied an by in-game character she likes to call: 'creepy guy'! She also did a Part 1 Part 2 of a Disney Infinity 2.0 showcase where she reveals that she loves Gravity Falls a Disney Channel mystery comedy and she plays a toy box called I. Am. Groot.Where you have to stop Sakaarans from attacking Groot's home world Planet X Stacyplaystri1.png|Stacy talking to 'creepy guy'. Stacyplaystri3.png|Stacy and the fox statue. Stacysplaystri2.png|Stacy completing parkour in 'Tri'. StacyVlogs Stacy has started a vlogging channel with (as of October 2014) over 20 videos. Many involve the photoshoot for Joey Graceffa's Calendar, Vidcon, or various vactions. Her first video was about her going on a holiday to her grandparents farm, titled "For Spacious Skies." She has currently uploaded 22 videos, and she has over 80,000 subscribers. Most of her fans were concerned about her hiatus lasting for about 3 months, this has ended as she posted a new vlog on June 8, 2014. Monday Vlog Monday vlog is a video, usually posted on mondays on Stacy's gaming channel and represents a small project: a Tutorial, Youtube Tag, Q&A Session, or something creative, like when she did The Long Dark in real life, or her trip to Mesa(referring her love to this biome and mini-series Mesa Valley), or the monologue of Stacy's dog Molly. Quotes *"Page and Molly love you, go rescue a dog." *"I DIED!" * "Stacyplays? More like StacySlays!" * "I love you guys." * "GRASER!" * "JOEY!" * "I hate parkour." *GASP* * "What do you think, Wink?" * "BABY ZOMBIE WHY?!" Trivia *According to her ''Disneyland with Stampy ''vlog, "Enchanted Tiki Room" is her favorite place in Disneyland. *Stacy claims that she considered adding another Mob to Dogcraft to include Rabbits and Foxes, but she decided against it because the mob also contained many other animals that she thinks would have defeated the purpose of the game. *Stacy's favorite drink is Milk, and she has even said that she usually has milk by her side while recording videos. *Her favorite flower is the Ranunculus. *Stacy's viewers are known as "Potato Flakes". *In Episode 36 of ''The Cube, ''Stacy planned to name a rabbit after a real-life rabbit she had when she was younger named Petey Boy. She claimed that before she owned it was named Dartanian, and that he was litterbox trained like a cat. She also said that she would often times walk the rabbit on a leash like a dog. **In the same episode, it was revealed that the other animals Stacy has had aside from dogs include Gerbils, Turtles, and Rabbits. *When Stacy was a kid she had a dog named Daizy. *According to her 250k Subscribers Q&A, Stacy has never eaten a tomato. *She studied Journalism in college and minored in Political Philosophy. *Her favorite Video Game of all time is Super Mario Land, her favorite game genre is Sandbox RPG, and her favorite video game character is Tails from Sonic The Hedgehog. *She recently found out that she has Celiac Disease. *She HATES Minecraft bats! *A bad habit of hers is mining dirt with a pickaxe. * Stacy really hates parkour! * Stacy spent time growing up in Germany. Category:Female YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTuber Category:YouTube Vlogger Category:Users that joined in 2013 Category:American YouTubers